


Some Things Never Change

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things really never change no matter how much time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> http://kaze-pon.deviantart.com/art/Reituha-together-for-now-and-ever-281767092 Based off this work by Kaze-Pon

***** Elementary School *****  
  
“Good morning class 2E,” a grouchy woman in a black pencil skirt and black blazer, the Fujimidai Elementary School principle, announced to the classroom of eight-year-olds. “Today you’ll have a new student joining your class, I hope you’ll all welcome him accordingly,” she turned briefly towards the door and beckoned the class’s new addition forward. “Come in, Kouyou.” Slowly a scrawny little figure shuffled in through the door with his head down and hands buried deep in his pockets. The principle pointed him towards the back of the room, “There’s a seat down the back, go on.”   
  
Kouyou shuffled down the gap between the rows of desks, feeling his cheeks flush as his new classmates stared at him. He took the empty seat next to a boy with shirt cut hair and a weird white strap over his nose. Kouyou briefly made eye contact with the boy before casting his eyes back down to the wooden surface of the desk.   
  
Later that day the bell rang for recess and most of the children quickly scattered out of the classroom to play outside with their friends, leaving the room empty except for one person. Kouyou pulled his bento box out of his backpack, placing it atop his desk and breaking apart his chopsticks. Mumbling a quite ‘itadakimasu’ he dug into his favourite meal, egg rolls and rice. However he was soon interrupted by a looming presence over his desk. Glancing up, he noticed it was the boy who sat in the desk next to him; the one with the weird strap over his nose.  
  
The boy put his hands on his narrow hips and leaned forward slightly, his slightly nasally voice breaking the quiet in the room. “Why do you have girl hair?” The boy asked, referring to Kouyou’s shoulder length black hair.   
  
“It’s not girl hair,” Kouyou frowned. “I just don’t like cutting it.”  
  
“It is too girl hair,” his classmate insisted. Suddenly, the boy’s eyes flicked to his open backpack and spotted something interesting inside it. Averting his attention from Kouyou’s hair, the boy reached down and yanked a stuffed toy out of the back. “What’s this? Only babies have stuffed toys! You’re a baby!”   
  
Kouyou jumped up, latching onto the stuffed toy. “Leave him alone, he’s mine!” Tears pricked at the corners of Kouyou’s eyes as he tugged harder on the toy. “Let him go you dumbo!”   
  
The boy laughed, “Are you crying? You _are_ a baby!” Pulling harder he started chanting, “Baby, baby, baby, Kouyou’s a baby, a big fat cry-baby!”   
  
“Shut up!” Kouyou shouted, giving an especially hard yank just as his classmate let go, sending the long haired boy tumbling backwards. A rather loud _thump_ reverberated through the room as the back of Kouyou’s head came into rough contact with the edge of the table.  
  
And now he was definitely crying. The timid boy held his stuffed toy close to his scrawny body with one arm and cradled the back of his head with the other hand, translucent tears streaming down his cheeks. In a flash his classmate was gone, leaving him there sitting on the floor and in pain. However, only a second later the boy returned and crouched down in front of his with something in his hand.   
  
Taking ahold of the smaller boys little wrist, the short haired boy slipped a rainbow coloured bracelet onto it, “Here, this will make it all better. I was saving it for my friend Yutaka but you need it more, it has special powers.” Kouyou sniffled and looked up at the boy through his fringe; he looked guilty. “I’m… sorry you fell over, even though it was your fault. But this bracelet will make it all better, I promise. See, look I’ve got one too,” he held out his own thin wrist and showed Kouyou a bracelet that was the exact same as the one he’d just been given.  
  
Kouyou sniffed again and wiped his eyes before giving a small giggle, “That’s dumb… What’s your name?”   
  
The boy smiled and stood up, proudly holding a thumb to his own chest in gesture to himself, “I’m the Awesome Akira.”   
  
***** Secondary School *****  
  
The crowd in the stands roared loudly as the ball was dribbled down the field by one of the team’s star players. The match was tied so far; 2 all and with only a minute and a half left this next play could completely win the under fifteen’s soccer team the game and the grand finale. They’d worked hard all season for this and a lot was riding on this game.   
  
Akira skilfully weaved his way down the field, dodging oncoming players from the opposition team, drawing closer and closer to the goal. He looked up ahead and noticed one of the other team’s players coming straight for him, looking to get a tackle. With a quick glance to his left Akira saw Kouyou running up the side of the field and he saw he had a clear shot to pass the ball. Yelling out to his teammate’s name Akira gave the ball a hard kick, sending it hurtling towards his friend.   
  
In that moment time seemed to move in slow motion. As the ball glided across the ground Akira saw Kouyou look towards the grandstand and in that instant the scrawny teenager came to a complete halt and froze, not even noticing when the ball hurtled right past his feet and off the field, awarding a free kick to the opposition. Akira couldn’t even pay attention to the rest of the game. The siren sounded just as the opposition scored the final goal, winning them the game 3 to 2.   
  
Because he was captain Akira had to stick around and talk with his team but he noticed instantly that Kouyou’s presence was absent. Where the fuck had he gone? To say that Akira was pissed would be the ultimate understatement of the millennium and as soon as he was showered and changed he set off on a mission to find his absent friend.   
  
After searching the empty hallways for almost an hour, growing more and more agitated, Akira came to a screeching half outside one of the school’s music room. The soft sound of guitar was coming from inside, accompanied by a deep and slightly gruff singing voice. Akira knew that voice and that talent, he would recognize it anywhere.   
  
Flinging the door open Kouyou barely had time to put his guitar down before Akira had jumped on top on him, giving the scrawny boy who was still in his grass-stained soccer uniform a swift punch to his left cheek, instantly drawing blood.   
  
“What the fuck, Akira?” Kouyou growled, instantly retaliating by grabbing ahold of Akira shirt and delivering his own punch.   
  
“‘What the fuck’ yourself, arsehole!” Akira cried in a hoarse voice. He bunched Kouyou’s shirt in his fist and shoved the teenager’s back roughly against the wall, leaning in so that his covered nose touched Kouyou’s and their foreheads bumped together, Akira’s covered  by a backwards facing cap. “What happened out there? Oh, I know,” Akira didn’t even bother waiting for an answer. “That fuckin’ Yuu douchebag was there, wasn’t he? You were too busy makin’ fuckin’ goo-goo eyes at him in the crowd that you fucked everything up. You know if we hadn’t lost that game I woulda been selected for the district team? But, no,” Akira lifted Kouyou’s shirt and slammed his back against the wall again. “You had to go and fuck it all up coz of some arsehole you want to fuck!”   
  
When Akira refocused on his friend after his outburst he noticed tears glistening in the corners of Kouyou’s honey coloured eyes. His face scrunched up as he yelled back, “I didn’t fuck up on purpose, dickhead! I wasn’t making goo-goo eyes at Yuu, ok? I was watching him fucking leave! He got up and left during my time to shine and when I spoke to him after the game he fucking broke up with me, ok? He told me it was over and I don’t know why!” Kouyou’s voice died down as his eyes dropped to the ground, “I don’t know what I did wrong… Aki, what did I do wrong?”    
  
Akira slowly let go of Kouyou’s shirt and watched as his childhood friend flopped down against the wall. With a sigh and a guilty feeling setting up residence in his chest he took a seat next to his teammate. Wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth off on his shirt he draped an arm over Kouyou’s thin shoulders. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Kou. Yuu was an arsehole; you just couldn’t see that until it was too late.” Kouyou sighed and dropped his head against his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“You know,” Kouyou spoke up a few minutes later. “This dumb thing doesn’t even work, I don’t feel any better,” he held up his wrist and pointed to the rainbow coloured bracelet around it.   
  
Akira chuckled, “Of course it does. Just watch it really, _really_ closely,” he watched his friend with a small smile on his lips as Kouyou reluctantly held his thin write up in his line of vision, focussing on the rainbow band. “Are you looking really hard?” Kouyou grunted and have a nod. Smile growing wider for a second Akira quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on his friend’s cheek.   
  
Instantly Kouyou dropped his wrist into his lap as he turned and stared at his smug friend with wide eyes. Akira couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the crimson colour seep into Kouyou’s cheeks and he just shrugged nonchalantly as he settled back comfortably, “See, it worked. You’re not thinking about him anymore, are you?”   
  
***** High School *****  
  
Greyish puffs of smoke rose into the air as a lone blond figure leaned against the concrete barrier shielding people from falling off the roof of the school. It wasn’t lunch hour; Kouyou knew he probably should’ve been in class as he had an important test the day after and really should be revising. But Akira was in that class and he really didn’t want to deal with him at that moment in time. What he really wanted was to be left completely alone.  
  
However, that wish was bound to be crumpled into dust because in the next minute the door leading to the rooftop swung open with a loud protesting squeak and slammed shut again. Kouyou didn’t need to look to know who it was; Akira always knew where he was when he skipped class which made the honey blond realize he should’ve picked a better spot if he wanted to be left alone. He took another slow drag of his cigarette as he waited for the questions to start rolling.   
  
“Why aren’t you in class?” There it was, just as Kouyou had expected Akira asked his first question. The almost-adult who’d recently bleached his hair leaned against the barrier next to Kouyou and fiddled a bit with his noseband.   
  
Kouyou rolled his honey coloured eyes and mumbled, “Could ask you the same thing.”   
  
Out of the corner of his eye Kouyou saw Akira frown and glare him, probably trying to decipher the honey blond’s expression and figure out what was making him tick; it could be any number of reasons. “Kou, look at me,” Akira spoke after a few minutes and when the other didn’t respond Akira put his hand on the taller’s forearm in a gentle manner, “Kou…”   
  
“Don’t touch me,” Kouyou mumbled as he drew back from Akira’s hand. He wasn’t interested in being touchy feely at that point in time.   
  
“What the fuck’s stuck up your arse?” Akira demanded and Kouyou could tell that the bleached blond’s short temper was starting to run out of fuse; not that he really cared though. “Oi, Kouyou. I fucking asked you a question, are you just gonna keep ignoring me and not even fucking tell me what you’re pissed about?”   
  
Scrunching his well-trimmed eyebrows together Kouyou turned his head away defiantly, “Just fuck off, Akira. I’m sure _Takanori_ is wondering where you are.”   
  
“ _What_?” Akira growled dangerously. And there it was; Akira’s short fuse had finally burnt out. “ _That’s_ what this is about? Fucking, Takanori? I’ve told you before, I’m not interested in him; _he’s_ the one who follows _me_ around.”   
  
Kouyou scoffed while flicking the butt of his finished cigarette over the edge of the building and pushed off the barrier, striding away from his unofficial boyfriend. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape though, and he was right because in a flash, Akira was by his side and grabbing ahold of his white pressed school shirt, clenching it tightly in a fist.   
  
“Tell me what the fuck’s going on with you,” the bleached blond demanded, a rough shove accompanying his words.   
  
Kouyou scowled and shoved back, “Figure it out for yourself, fuckface. I’m done with your shit.”   
  
“What the fuck is that meant to mean?!”   
  
“It fucking means what it means, alright?!” Kouyou screeched as he lunged forwards and delivered a swift right hook to Akira’s chin. With a low growl the bleached blond went straight for Kouyou and all-out brawl broke out. Fists flew, some made a connection and some didn’t. But the both of them were most definitely getting blood stains on their white school shirts; there’d be no way they’d be able to go back to class looking like that did. “I’m so-” Kouyou threw a punch, stumbling as he missed; Akira had gotten in a few more good hits than he had. “-Done with your-” Another punch, this one just nicking the bottom of the bleached blond’s chin. “-shit!”  
  
Suddenly Kouyou stopped, panting hard from exertion and clenched his fist. “I don’t get you! You’ve been with _me_ the longest; we do everything together and then this- this fucking arsehole _midget_ comes in and suddenly you’re all about _him_. You know it’s been over a week since you last kissed me?”  
  
Kouyou ground his teeth together when Akira didn’t bother to answer; he rather just stood there and stared at the honey blond with a dumbfounded look stricken across his partially covered face. Eliciting a loud yell, Kouyou swung one of his skinny legs, aiming to hit that stupid bleached blond right in the gut; but Akira had always been just that little bit faster than him and the so he caught Kouyou’s leg just as it was about to hit him and held it up, almost causing the honey blond to lose his balance and topple to the ground.  
  
Kouyou felt his face heating up when Akira leaned in close and ran his fingertips up the inside of his unofficial boyfriend’s leg before moving up further and grasping Kouyou’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the honey blond to look right at him. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Akira drawled. “Why didn’t you just tell me? You know I’m only yours.”   
  
Kouyou hopped awkwardly on his one semi-stable leg, “Let me go, idiot.”   
  
“Only if you promise not to be angry with me anymore,” Akira smirked; stroking the honey blond’s chin with his thumb.   
  
“…Fine,” Kouyou grumbled. “Just let me go.”   
  
After Akira let go of his leg Kouyou straightened out his pants and grumbled under his breath about what a dickhead Akira was. In the next moment he felt a comforting warmth against his back and a firm pair of arms around his waist. Sighing as he felt bleached blond strands tickling his ear and a chin on his shoulder, Kouyou lent his temple against Akira’s. Feeling a calloused hand against his own, Kouyou looked down and saw Akira playing absentmindedly with the rainbow coloured bracelet around his wrist.   
  
“Let’s make it official,” Akira breathed against the honey blond teenager’s ear.  
  
“What?” Kouyou shifted so he could see Akira out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“You and me,” the bleached blond repeated. “Let’s make _us_ official… That way we don’t have to hide and Takanori won’t follow me around like a lost puppy anymore.”   
  
Chuckling, Kouyou turned all the way around and wrapped his arms securely around Akira’s neck, bringing his childhood friend’s forehead to lean against his own. “I’d love that,” Kouyou confirmed his statement by melting his full lips against Akira’s slightly thinner ones.   
  
***** Present Day *****  
  
Entering into his and Kouyou’s apartment after a long day working at the vintage record store Akira noticed that the place was completely spotless; clearly his boyfriend had been on a cleaning spree again. It didn’t happen very often but when it did it was extreme. With a groan, Akira dropped his bag at the end of the sofa and collapsed onto the old material. They hadn’t been living together for very long and neither of them could afford a very large or fancy place, but they’d been happy to suffice with a little one bedroom apartment as long as it meant they got to be with each other. But these little cleaning sprees really did annoy the bleached blond; Kouyou always ended up shifting things around and then he couldn’t find anything he wanted.  
  
“Oh, Aki, you’re home,” Akira heard Kouyou’s voice drift out of their bedroom and a moment later the honey blond emerged with a welcoming smile on his face.   
  
“Yeah, I’m home,” Akira grumbled. “You’ve been on another fucking cleaning spree.” The bleached blond fell face-first onto the couch while heaving a tired, heavy sigh.   
  
Kouyou positioned himself on the floor with his back leaned against the couch. “Well, yeah…” he leaned back and placed his head against Akira’s side. “I felt like the house needed a good clean and since I didn’t have work or university today I figured it’d be the best time to do it.”   
  
Akira didn’t answer, he only rose off the couch and trudged into their bedroom where he found everything almost completely rearranged. With a deep scowl marking his brow he burrowed into the chest of draws in search of his cigarettes. Kouyou happened to walk into the room as he began pulling clothes out and spreading them all over the floor.   
  
“Oi!” Kouyou yelled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I just fucking cleaned this shit up!”   
  
“You fucking hid my cigarettes!” Akira quipped back; ignoring the honey blond’s attempts to cease his mess-making. “I told you not to touch my shit, Kouyou! You _know_ it pisses me off.”   
  
Kouyou folded his arms defiantly, “Well maybe I don’t want you to smoke anymore, it’s a gross habit and you’ll die way too soon… Now stop spreading shit everywhere, would you? I’m not cleaning this up a-”  
  
Akira didn’t register the rest of what Kouyou said as he whipped his head around, a wild look in his charcoal coloured eyes. “Did you fucking throw away my smokes!?”   
  
“Yeah,” Kouyou said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I told you, it’s a gross habit and-” Suddenly the honey blond was cut off by a swift jab to his gut which had him doubling over. “What the fuck, Akira?!”   
  
“You fucking arsehole!” Akira screeched, shoving Kouyou and sending his back slamming against the wall. “Who gave you permission to throw my shit out, huh?” Kouyou tried talking but he was cut off by a swing taken my Akira which landed on the left side of his jaw.  
  
Kouyou let out a growl and grasped the front of Akira’s shirt and pushed him back, successfully pinning him to the wall with the honey blond using his own body weight to secure the still fuming Akira. “Just fucking listen, would you!” Kouyou shouted in Akira’s face. “You need to stop with the smoking; it’s going to kill you because you do it way too much. You’re twenty-four years old, you should be wheezing by the time you get to the top of the staircase… I’m worried about you, Aki…”   
  
Akira stopped struggling then and his legs gave out underneath him until his bum hit the carpet; Kouyou followed suit, sitting down next to his childhood friend and boyfriend. The bleached blond dropped his head against Kouyou’s shoulder and laced their fingers together. And Akira couldn’t help but laugh; he broke out into a chuckle as he buried his head further into Kouyou’s shoulder.   
  
“We fight about the dumbest things, don’t we?” Akira inquired. “It’s been the same since we were kids.”   
  
Kouyou followed suit and chuckled as well, “Yeah… I remember you telling me I had girly hair.”  
  
“You still do.”   
  
“Oi!” Kouyou protested, “Your hair is almost as long as mine!”   
  
“I know… do you remember when I gave you this?” Akira asked, gesturing to their entwined hands and the rainbow bracelets they both wore. He wasn’t looking but he felt Kouyou nod. “They’ve always managed to solve any problems between us. See, I told you they were magical.”   
  
Kouyou let out a haughty laughter and gave Akira’s had a light squeeze, “Idiot.”   
  
“But you love me.”   
  
“… Yeah, I do.”


End file.
